tmp2fandomcom-20200214-history
EVillage
The design concept for the eVillage eco-community originated with concepts previously known as the Technoplex and the Ever-Changing Palace. The basic notion is that of a conjoined community structure which is based on a demountable modular component building system which allows for spontaneous evolution as its resident’s needs change. Previously, triangulated space frame systems such as the Min-A-Max system developed by Peter Peirce were considered for use in this type of community. However, today the most likely system to be used for this is the industrial T-slot framing based Utilihab system, proposed as part of the Open Source Everything Project. The Expandable Village eVillage would feature a very high-tech theme, its modular aluminum framed building system a direct analog to that used for space structures and functioning much like the passive backplane of an industrial computer for an endless assortment of functional plug-ins. However, the Utilihab system offers this capability with a very high quality and comfortable finished and Modernist appearance, leaving no impression of living in a tinker-toy contraption. eVillage would be a community where most everything seems like a sophisticated precision-crafted piece of furniture. eVillage would be premised on the role of a demonstration Post-Industrial habitat and would strongly feature the use of current ‘fab’ tools in a shared community workshop, the exploration of ‘vertical farming’ in automated greenhouse facilities, and the use of the latest renewable energy and self-contained waste processing systems including wind and photovoltaic power, microturbine generators, active solar-dynamic systems, LED lighting, Living Machine systems, and more. Ultimately, it would seek to establish a domestic production capability for all the components its architecture is made with. It would also explore many cutting-edge computing and communications concepts in a community context, offering broadband WiFi throughout, fiber-based community networks offering ATM bandwidth for personal use, a sophisticated community data center, digital video window-wall systems, ‘immersive’ entertainment rooms, and novel forms of public multimedia theatre. Using a combination of ubiquitous computing technology and early AI, the community may also attempt to employ a kind of community-wide virtual assistant which relies on voice recognition and speech synthesis to provide a variety of simple but powerful services throughout the community via voice command. These powerful computing and communications features would make it especially practical as a location for initial facilities of the Foundation Media company. Yet for all its high-tech, it would also seek to realize an Asian-inspired sense of aesthetic serenity in its environment, making extensive use of centralized container and water garden space and perhaps employing such amenities as Asian-style public baths. The eVillage design concept would also have potential as an ‘adaptive reuse’ based community relying on the retrofit of old industrial structures using the Utilihab component system. This rVillage might be deployed in many urban settings where there are decrepit industrial zones or might even be based on the larger of old aircraft hangars, adapted to function as a form of ‘skybreak’ structure for the village. Parent Topic *Eco-Community Design Concepts Peer Topics *Organica *SeaBox Village *Solar Circle *Tectonic *Terra Firma Phases